Alice Human Sacrifice
by RedBrushStroke
Summary: One Dream. One Wonderland. Four unlucky Alices. Hetalia Style! review please :  T for gore  two character limit...so the ACTUAL characters involved: Prussia, Austria, Hungary and ItaBros


Disclaimber: vocaloid and hetalia aren't mine. NOT MINE.

* * *

><p><em>There once was a little dream… No one knows who had dreamt it. It really was such a <em>small_ dream. This made the little dream think, "I don't want to disappear… How can I make people dream me?" The little dream thought…and at last had an idea…_

"_I will make people come to me, and they will make my world!"_

The first Alice was a bold narcissistic red one. His hair was as silver as the moon, glimmering even in the slightest stream of light. His skin was fair and pale, yet calluses dotted his hands. He had two bright red eyes. They almost illuminated, with a sharp red glow. The first Alice was muscular, and his jaw was sharp and square. He had come from the Prussian Empire.

This red Alice had drifted into sleep, while hiding from the enemies. He had found a dense wood, where he could rest and rejuvenate. Hopefully, he'd get a nice half hour or so before he continued to travel. Those were his thoughts anyway, before he entered the Wonderland. In his hand, was a recently sharpened sword.

As he roamed the Wonderland, his sword still was tightly grasped in his hand. Feeling confident and carefree, the red Alice shredded everything in his path. He wielded the sword with expertise, his motions graceful and accurate. The speed and coordination would be fascinating to any person who would walk by. But of course, he was alone in the great forest of Wonderland. As his sword decapitated exotic flowers, slashed the innocent swinging vines, and destroyed the limbs of trees, his curiosity grew. This wood was so dark and mysterious… It's shrubs and hedges seemed to stare at him as the flowers and growth bled. They seemed to watch his every movement, calculating what he'd do next. He didn't think too much about it, after all, it was just overgrowth. Nothing could hurt him.

His blade sliced another flowerbed, and blood gurgled out of the stem, and it seemed to hiss as it drizzled down onto the ground.

The first Alice didn't really care that much about the blood that stained his boots, he just wanted to keep cutting. His sword cut through more growth. He progressed forward, unaware of the hissing, bubbling, giggling trail of blood lingering right behind him.

As he made his way to the thickest part of the queer wood, he felt a tugging at his arm. He swerved around, feeling a slight tinge of pain from the touch. Oh…just a little thorn bush. Nothing to worry about, thought the Alice. The thorn bush glimmered with silver. The first Alice was getting used to the unnatural gleams of the wood here. His blade rose to make another deathly slice, but another thorn tugged at his arm. And another…and another…and another… At first, the Alice thought he was simply being clumsy and running into thorn bushes left and right, but the thorn bushes proved him wrong. They snaked around his ankles, piercing his legs. Their arms coiled around his figure, thorn by thorn, before he started screaming for help. Hands, barbed and sharp, yanked at his clothing as they were desperate to shed blood. They tore at his once flawless skin, staining it in his own red blood.

He squirmed and struggled, screaming and crying, but the wood would not let go. Only then, as the thorns and barbed vines had completely encased him in a deathly cocoon, the Alice took notice of the small river of blood that had silently trailed behind him.

xXxXx

The second Alice was a sophisticated blue one. His hair chocolaty brown, smooth and silky, a few strands sticking out of place on the left side. His eyes were a relaxing violet, silent and calm. Shyly, they looked upon the world. His skin was creamy and rich, and it was obvious important blood ran in the veins below. His hands were perfect in every way. Long, delicate fingers, and two thin wrists. This Alice was thin and lean, his soft features having an eerie edge to them. A long navy blue dress coat fluttered behind him. This Alice had come from the Republic of Austria.

The blue Alice had fallen into slumber in his music room. He lived in a great mansion, and played music numerous times a day. His fingers flying over ivory piano keys, his lips pressed against the mouthpiece of a flute… He was always playing music. Today though…the Alice had grown tired of scouring for new music, so he rested on his day bed, a violin resting on his chest.

While in Wonderland, he too played music. The notes drifting away from the vibrating cords of his violin. A vague blur of people had surrounded him, and he continued to play. His bow slid easily over the cords, the beautiful sound entering his own ears. His fingers flew against the neck of the instrument, and his finger pads only pressed against cords for a very short while. The sound was rich and clear, and the sound almost too good to be natural.

Yes, as his fingers played the cords, and as his wrist and arm controlled the bow, so many fake notes sounded. They drilled into the mind and ears of the listeners, as the blue Alice played. As he pressed his index finger on the G cord, it sounded as if an F flat, a B flat, and a D sharp were combined into a single note. The cords were false, and the Alice did not care. It sounded beautiful, the strange notes echoing in the distance.

He played and played, not caring that the notes were not true. That his playing was not true.

Soon, the blurry crowd in Wonderland was tainted. They were coated in a world of false notes. False music. False sound. They could only hear the notes. They could only hear the sick music. The second Alice continued to play for the enjoyment of playing.

As his bow continued to string and as his plucks continued to crash into the eardrums of the listeners, the fake music continued to bellow. The people had to have the music to live. They had to in order to exist. The notes were mesmerizing.

The blue Alice seemed oblivious to the strange sounds that formed from his tainted violin. But he wasn't. As a single rose tossed itself from the crowd, the Alice stopped to look. Little notes plinked onto the ground as it sat and stared. The Alice knew of the untrue music, but never thought about how strange it really was.

Suddenly, the notes continued in his head. They sang and screeched, hissed and hollered. All the combinations of cords and all the single sounds of sound. That's all it was. It was not music.

The Alice was desperate to hear true music, so he attempted to play again. But his violin would not listen, and it continued to play the unreal sounds. The melodies unfamiliar and the notes never heard before. They teased the blue Alice, and the Alice could take no more. The sounds and notes teased and teased and teased…until…

The second Alice lay on the floor, a gun resting in his hand, and a large bloody hole in his head. He smiled happily, gazing up at the blurred crowd.

The music stopped…the music stopped…the music stopped… And no one remembered what it was in the first place.

XxXxX

The third Alice was an enthusiastic green one. Her hair a wonderful dark sand color, that curled and flowed around her wherever she went. A few orange flowers were nestled into the side. Her eyes were a bright emerald green color. They shimmered like the stones they were compared to, and her smile was so contagious. She was mannered and polite. She was lady-like and always wore a fluffy dress, though that didn't mean she wanted to. Her figure was thin, and she was always well-respected. The green Alice was a simple girl from Hungary.

While at home, the Alice had drifted away while reading a book. She lived in a big house, and was always accompanied by friends. But today she had wanted some time to herself, so she picked up a very interesting-looking fairy tale about a royal Queen. As she flipped each page, and the words never seemed to end, her head tilted, and she fell asleep. The book lay sprawled open on her lap.

In the Wonderland she had met many people. The people were kind and polite to her. They doted on the girl of green and admired her beauty and intoxicating charm. As the Alice continued to live here, the people she knew continued to do her every ask. Perhaps she'd want a new dress made with only the greatest silk… They'd make it. Or maybe she'd want the fanciest cake for dessert, with all the right toppings and decorations. They'd bake it. If she was feeling extra spoiled, she'd ask someone to go to the furthest part of the land, and pick her, her favorite flower, even if the flower was in the palace gardens. They'd pick it. The third Alice did not hesitate to take advantage of the pathetic people who'd do whatever she asked them to do. She'd happily order them around, asking for this, asking for that. Besides, they acted like they owed her a dept.

Eventually, after a period of time, the green Alice had formed her own country. A country where her picture hung in every home, her crown sitting proudly on top of her head. The country was strange to foreigners who passed by. All the citizens seemed to speak only of the green Queen, who lived in the palace up the hill. They would always speak highly of her, saying how she was such a good Queen.

The girl children would play games where they'd take turns being the green Queen, and the boy children would be the girl's humble servants. The adults would of course do regular things, but the Queen's name slipped out of their mouths every so often, adoration dripping from their tongues.

The Alice loved her country. She loved the people who looked up to her, and would always trust her judgment. She loved being spoiled and she loved being the ultimate ruler. The palace in which she ruled was a great one at that. All her favorite styles and colors painting the walls. It was somewhat disturbing to see how she ruled absolutely everything.

One night in her country in the Wonderland, the green Alice slipped into bed. As she dreamt inside of her dream, the world became distorted. Women's heads were broken sideways, the people's bodies were broken and torn. Things were upside down. It was as if the mirror world has conquered her country. Her world became foggy and hard to see. As if she were drifting away from her rule. She reached out to the distorted people, screaming for help. She did not want to loose to death, she did not want to die. For of this dream inside of her dream were to conquer, the third Alice felt she would loose her country and her life.

And so she awoke from her dream inside of her dream. The green Alice firmly decided she was never leaving her throne or country again.

XxXxX

A pair of twins aimlessly walked through the woods. They passed such interesting sights. They curiously gazed at a heap of thorns, big enough for a person to be stuffed inside. They had tea next to a rose bush, humming a tune they didn't really quite know. And as they continued on their way, an invitation from the castle for them was presented as a heart.

The fourth Alice was a pair of yellow twins. The two Alices were brothers bonded by similar features. Their hair color the same, a reddish almond color, and yet their eyes different. Ones eyes were an olive green, and the other a sweet amber. Their hair had shared the same features, a single curl twisting up at the sides. The younger Alice's curl coming up at the right, while the other's came from the left. Their skin was smooth and just barely kissed by the sun. They stood at the same height. The two brothers descendants of Italy.

The fourth Alices were simply eating tomatoes and pasta under a tree, wishing they could go on an adventure together. They wished they could be in a maze, wandering aimlessly hoping to find the end. Or they wish they could be in a hall of doors, opening one by one to see where they'd be lead. But thinking so much did get tiring for the yellow Alices…so they put their heads against each other's shoulders and their eye-lids fell shut.

In the Wonderland they were, curiously walking around. As they traveled further, their curiosity grew. So many strange things! So many strange things! They exclaimed and let out yelps of joy when a random door appeared in a tree. Or maybe the door would float just a bit above them. They lead one another through the endless arrays of doors, hoping to find more interesting things on the other side. What they have found already was mind-boggling. Once they found a thicket of roses. Another time they fell in a pool of keys. They also stumbled upon a literally endless hall of mirrors. One of their favorite rooms the Alices had found was a place where you could stand on the walls and fly. You could float to more doors and more mirrors as well.

As they continued on their mysterious adventure of curiosity, they stumbled out of their yellow boat. They had just finished crossing a strange twisted river, a river that went upside down and where the waterfalls went sideways. The fish in the river swam just above the surface. The stubborn older Alice demanded they pursue onward to more doors. The smarter younger Alice suggested they turn back before they got lost.

But the older yellow brother would have none of it. He dragged his younger half further into the woods, getting closer and closer to Wonderland's core. As they pressed onward, a third set of footsteps slowly came in hearing range. They quit walking, and slowly as the steps became louder. They didn't dare turn around. Especially after noticing the looming shadow gazing at them. They could feel the presence of another person, and they heard blood dripping from that person.

Drip…drip…drip…

The fourth Alices could feel eyes staring at them, without mercy and without care. They slowly turned around. A bloody man with bright red eyes stared at them. He grinned madly as the sword in his hand lifted. The younger Alice screamed as the blade was thrust into his back. Blood squirted out of his body, and he lay motionless. His fingers twitched, and his mouth turned into a grin. Blood spewed from his back as the sword was taken out. The older Alice cried as he almost heard his brother's flesh being sliced in two. Before he could react, he too was stabbed with the sword. He watched helplessly as the tip of the sword made its way through his stomach, and he fell… The pain was immense, and his vision began to blur. Yet somehow…he felt his lips curling up into a sly smile as well…

All he was aware of was that the sword was recoiled, and his hand rested on his brother's.

The fourth Alice's never woke up.

The dream continued to live.

* * *

><p><strong>I love Alice Human Sacrifice by Vocaloid. I had seen some stuff on DA about hetalia alice human sacrifice. i had to write about it. :)<strong>

**Prussia is the first Alice, Austria's the second, Hungary's the third, and Italy brothers are the fourth. **

**I'm so happy I was in a great writing mood when I wrote this. I think it turned out okay. I listened to alice human sacrifice while i did this too. DUH. If you don't understand, watch the video. But let me explain Hungary's, because I believe hers is kinda hard to get.  
>when she had a dream in a dream, the distorted dream would allow her to wake up. so she'd 'die' in her first dream. so she chose to stay asleep without knowing it. <strong>

**please review! i think this is my best story so far! thanks! if you wanna see the pic i based the story off of, type in 'alice human sacrifice hetalia' on the DA search bar. please review again! xD thanks for reading**


End file.
